


【AC】【CH】马猴烧酒不是少女专属啦！

by heiyulan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·魔法美老头（扶她），雷的别看。·pwp，爽是硬道理。沙雕轻小说尝试，康康可能有点黑。·嘻嘻，感谢sebby和黑夜的灵感支援。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	【AC】【CH】马猴烧酒不是少女专属啦！

成为魔法少女以后可以不用上班挣钱恰饭？不用考虑整理家务打扫清洁？不用再担心儿子叛逆不听话？

呵呵。

魔法少女海尔森嗤之以鼻，哦，切合他的身份应该称其为魔法美老头。魔法又不能变出钱来，养家糊口还是得老老实实工作，最多在主编的怒吼声下多撑几分钟，然后还是得乖乖按时交稿——厉害隔壁的超o和蜘o侠都得按时交稿呢。

至于家务……海尔森遗憾他不是穿越进哈o波特的世界，他会的魔法完全帮不上忙，而康纳还源源不断地在家制造垃圾。

“康纳！我说过多少次，把要换洗的衣服扔到洗衣篮里而不是随便丢在浴室门口！还有把你的内裤丢到另一个洗衣篮别和袜子放一块！！”

第三个问题，海尔森想，他成为魔女也解决不了。

“知道了——”关紧的房门内传出康纳懒散的回答。

海尔森其实在被康纳发现夜里的秘密后，不太有勇气去面对康纳了，他不确定自己这幅“残缺”的身躯和古怪的经历能否得到儿子的尊重。但是，他还是他的儿子，毕竟……

“康纳，如果你还有换洗衣服……”海尔森敲门后未等应答就推开了康纳的房门，背对着门坐着的青少年紧盯着电脑屏幕，拉紧窗帘的昏暗市内屏幕上的画面异常刺眼——

一个女人的生殖器官。

哦，青少年。海尔森第一反应。如果不是接下来一秒的画面，他可能会默默把门关上。

一个女人的生殖器官，长在了明显有喉结的、平胸的、应该是男性的身上。

“父亲！！！”康纳急匆匆地关掉视频，转过椅子恼羞成怒地吼：“您应当先敲门！”

“你没听见。”海尔森觉得自己见过大风大浪不算少，强迫着自己应当冷静地面对这件事情，儿子的性癖有点奇怪，好好谈谈，不算是什么大事……

“不是你想的那样！”康纳不打自招。

好吧，是件大事。海尔森摁开灯，走进屋子在康纳的床上坐下，他习惯性地带上了门。“康纳，如果是我给你造成了困扰……”他咬着唇艰难地说，“我可以另外找房子搬出去。”

“不。”康纳瞪大眼睛，惊讶于海尔森的思维逻辑，一般人看见这个不是会往另一个方面联想吗？

“听着，我只是失去了作为男性的部分，不是什么妖怪，如果你有疑惑可以直接问我，我……我爱你，儿子，即便你无法接受我。”成为魔法少女后见过太多的悲剧，海尔森变得坦诚了许多。

我才不是无法接受你，是怕你接受不了我。康纳默默吐槽，同时惊诧于海尔森正直，衬托之下只让他的欲望显得更加污秽不堪。不过，那更令人兴奋了，不是吗？

“咳，父亲，既然您说了……我想问，您下面，到底是什么样的？”

康纳的直球让海尔森措手不及，噎了一下才勉强答到：“就是……没了阴茎和阴囊。你是想羞辱我吗？”

“怎么可能！”康纳凑到海尔森面前，顺势在他膝上趴伏下来，枕着他的大腿亮着眼睛问：“那么父亲平时是如何解决生理需求呢？上厕所之类的……？”

“……马桶足够了。”青少年难道不应该认为魔法少女不需要上厕所的吗？！

“那……性欲呢？”

“康纳！”海尔森第一次和儿子谈起关于性的话题，不过这也是为人父必经的道路，他按下羞耻回答：“失去了，阴茎，你说我还怎么可能……”

“这不科学，爸爸。”康纳换了个称呼，这通常是他用来讨要礼物时的叫法。“你说你可以（需要）正常的上厕所，那么，我想，其他的部分应该也有保留才对。您没确认过吗？”

“这不需要确认！”

“……让我帮你看看，爸爸，求你了。”康纳的脸颊贴着海尔森的大腿磨蹭，轻薄的居家裤如实地把属于康纳的温度传给了海尔森。

莫名激起一身鸡皮疙瘩，海尔森很想拒绝康纳，可少年已经把手放在了他的裤头，巴眨着狗狗眼祈求他。二十年来他没有一次能拒绝这个眼神，这一次也不例外。

“您是我父亲，让我看看也不会有问题。”康纳再接再厉地击碎海尔森的防线。

海尔森绷紧的肌肉放松了下来，顺势躺倒在康纳的小床上，捂着脸任由儿子欢呼着脱下他的裤子。

拉下父亲的裤子时，康纳的手是颤抖着的，他第一次看见海尔森没有凸起的下体时，脑内就被各种各样的幻想淹没了，那时还隔着一层白色的蕾丝内裤，现在他有机会亲自确认真相，甚至，他想更进一步都完全没有阻碍了。

非魔法少女时海尔森穿的是一件平平无奇的白色高腰四角裤，康纳小声地说了句“浪费、毫无审美”，眼睛诚实地盯着两腿之间微微的凹陷。他几乎都要欢呼起来了，这预示着他的猜测证实了大半。

忍下直捣黄龙的冲动，康纳在脱下内裤前用手指轻触了女性的阴蒂的大概部位。

“唔……？”海尔森泄出的带有疑惑意味的声音证实了康纳的猜测。大胆的男孩并拢双指，略微用力地搓揉起来。

一开始海尔森还努力忍耐，没几下后他移开捂着眼睛的手摁住康纳，问：“你在做什么？”

“爸爸觉得舒服吗？”

“说不上舒服不舒服……这感觉很奇怪。”

“那应当让我继续证明下去，您答应了的。”

我什么时候答应了什么？海尔森迷茫地放开了手。康纳加重了手上的力道，激的他叫出了声。“不，停下。”

“您说过，答应了的，可不能反悔。再说，您这里可不想让我停下了。”康纳按了按海尔森被打湿内裤，他小声吹起口哨，他的海尔森可真是个宝藏。

趁着海尔森还未反应过来，康纳快速地拉下他的内裤，分开的双腿间，饱满犹如白色桃肉的阴唇中一道泛着水光的裂缝勾引着他。没有什么阴毛、体毛的阻拦，光溜溜白腻的肌肤似是魔法的恩赐。康纳其实所有的经验都来源于网络，当然了，有了坚实的理论作支撑，实践起来也不会太差劲，况且他的对手是连理论都欠缺的魔法美老头。

男孩的舌头在大脑做出反应前先舔上了那道缝隙，舌尖陷入缝隙中卷着液体回到嘴里，令人振奋的似是海水的味道。“咕噜。”男孩大大地吞咽了一口口水，吞咽声在安静的房间里回荡更让人面红耳赤。

“你看够了。”海尔森的手无力地推着康纳的脑袋，手指滑进黑发之中反而揪紧了指尖的发丝，他的身体诚实地催促着男孩继续。

康纳爆发出不同寻常的强硬，他掰开海尔森的双腿，将他的双腿完全分开，那两片蚌肉却依旧夹得很紧，轻易不肯露出那块甜蜜的禁地来。男孩只得上手分开阴唇，可怜的，未曾得见天日的小洞，颤抖着迎来第一个男人火辣的注视。

海尔森粗鲁地喘了两声，略低沉的嗓音勾得康纳心痒难耐，几乎按耐不住想立刻用手指去感受他了。耐心给了男孩更好的报酬，在他的注视下，海尔森的花穴瑟缩了一下，紧接着流出小股清冽的淫水。

“爸爸，我想赞美魔法。”康纳没头没脑地说了一句。

“什么？……！啊！”

男孩的手指急切地钻进了花径，对于未开发过的地方，成年男子的手指都过粗了，没有润滑和预警，疼得海尔森皱起眉头，抬脚就想把康纳踹开。

原谅初体验少年，他已经用上了十二分的小心。“忍一忍爸爸，拜托~~”康纳不知道从谁身上学会了这招，奶声奶气地请求着。为了可爱的儿子，海尔森强忍下不适，骂道：“你看够也摸过了，快点起开。”

“爸爸这里又湿又软，还咬着我手指都疼了。”康纳不管海尔森能不能看见，都故意扁这嘴说，“我不信爸爸你自己摸了都能舍得离开。”

“说什么混账话！”海尔森觉得自己脸上发烫，在自暴自弃地扯过被子蒙在脸上，鸵鸟一般假装看不见就什么都没有发生一样。

得逞的康纳后知后觉地回忆起知识点，一边小心地抽动手指一边亲吻他大腿内侧至阴唇的肌肤，少年人未刮干净的胡茬滑过魔法美老头过于光滑的肌肤，带起他另一层异样的颤抖。多亏了魔法，海尔森的阴道适应良好，康纳刚插没两下，就体贴地放松完全接纳了他的手指，啵啵地冒出水来。大胆地，他再加入一根手指，这一回海尔森连眉头都没皱，躲在被子下面压抑地嗯嗯啊啊，听起来也不像是难受的样子。

“爸爸，把腿再张开一点好吗？”得寸进尺说的就是康纳，他推着海尔森的膝盖，企图让他自己抱着腿张成M字，海尔森迷瞪瞪地竟也照做了。

在这个姿势下，阴唇分开暴露出硬挺起来的阴蒂，康纳望了望夹在阴道里的两根手指，和揉着海尔森屁股根本舍不得放开的另一只手，无师自通地用上了舌头。海尔森就如他所幻想的那样甜蜜，被淫水浸湿了的阴蒂愉快地在他的舌尖下颤抖，海尔森的声音更像是无法控制一样要掀翻房顶。

如果错过这时候海尔森的表情，康纳觉得自己会遗憾终身，他分出一秒钟的时间掀开蒙在海尔森脸上的被子，对上他通红的眼睛心脏漏跳了一拍；颤抖着的薄唇、泛红的脸颊、抓着床单不知所措的手指，无助又令人怜爱的父亲一下子击中了康纳的好球带，不只是出于欲望，由衷的爱意从心底升起，丝丝甜意占满了他的心房。

被迷得昏头转向的少年不顾他的嘴唇还沾着可疑的液体，急切地贴上了海尔森嘴唇，舔咬着逼他张开嘴，舌头钻进去乱搅一气。

被迫尝到自己味道的海尔森又惊又气，还有一点喜悦——从男性变为女性，也总比变成完全无性别器官的怪物要好上一点吧……？

康纳的手指还在他的体内又戳又捅，生涩地模拟着性交行为在湿漉漉的甬道里寻找什么，指尖不停地变换着位置摸索。海尔森的身体给了他良好的反馈，就在他指尖顶上某处，原本被动任由康纳探索的身体主动向他迎了上来，无意识地挺了又挺。

这就是传说中的那个吧！康纳激动地朝那个位置狠狠地插了两下，逼出海尔森惊恐的尖叫。

“你干了什么？”海尔森的声音里还带着颤。

“这就是让你舒服的地方呀，爸爸。”康纳用他最无辜地声音说，手指不住地抽插，每一下都准确地顶到那里，而且越来越快。

陌生的快感让海尔森不知所措，过于快速的浪潮把他打得天旋地转，上才感到康纳手指的戳刺，下一秒康纳舌尖带来的电流又已经袭来，未等他完全品味清楚，身体内积蓄了多年的液体仿佛决堤一般喷涌而出。

“爸爸……？”被溅了一手一脸液体的康纳呆滞了，这种他原本以为只能在黄片中见到的场面真实出现在他面前，理论的巨人现实的处男无法应对了。

双眼失神浑身像棉花做的软成一团，海尔森无法给康纳什么建议，甚至在他把手指抽出去时还带着遗憾地“啊”了一声。宛若绽放的花朵，在康纳注视下层层叠叠瑟缩展开的花穴，依旧不断涌出潮水，把床单搞得更加糟糕。

“爸爸，让我干你好不好？”康纳干巴巴地说，“我想上你，从很早很早以前就想了。”

高潮中的海尔森只能对康纳的声音做出最基本的条件反射，他下意识地点头。早已迫不及待的男孩掏出硬到流水的阴茎，抵在花穴前磨蹭，他就像饿了许久突然一道大餐摆在他面前他却不知道从哪里开始开动得好。

最后还是本能帮助了他，巨大的利刃无情地捅入颤抖着的花穴，被撕裂的疼痛让海尔森差点从床上跳起，如果不是康纳用体重压着他。

“疼……”海尔森可怜兮兮地说到，高潮的快感其实还在持续，被过大的阴茎侵入的撕裂感夹在其中，又疼又麻，其实也算不上什么特别难以忍受的事情，他明明受过更重的伤，可他就像寻找到了依靠一样，反过来朝伏在他身上的男孩求助。他勉强抬起头，看见儿子粗大的阴茎一点点地消失在他的腿间，就这样令人难以置信的，连根没入，饱满的囊袋啪地打在他屁股上发出清脆的响声。

“对不起爸爸。”康纳满头大汗，他不知道原来第一次这么艰难，他的父亲咬得他太紧了，还用可怜巴巴的声音撒娇。停下动作，康纳吻住海尔森，双手抚摸着他的腰侧，体贴又耐心地帮他放松下来。直到海尔森的呻吟断断续续地响起，康纳才开始律动，男孩深色的阴茎抽出带出一串水珠，插入时打出一片白沫。

“啊……”疼痛转化成了酥痒，快感在尾椎处堆积，海尔森弯曲的双腿止不住打颤，脚趾都蜷起在床单上磨蹭，他的手只能紧紧的抓住男孩的手臂，随着他的给予走向未知。

康纳撑在海尔森上方，凝视着他的父亲露出令人炫目的表情。黑色的发丝黏在他的额头，他自己落下的汗珠和他的混着一起，仿佛从头至尾都被打上了他的烙印，康纳不可避免地痴迷了。

海尔森的上衣在康纳的磨蹭中散开了几颗扣子，康纳索性一把扯开来，正巴不得让胸口也舒缓一下的海尔森当然想不起来责骂康纳粗鲁的举动，下意识地用手揉起自己的胸。锻炼得肌肉分明的上身显然还是个健壮男子的模样，在海尔森手中无意识推挤搓揉下拢起的乳沟才显出一丝丝女性的味道。

这样差异巨大的对比没能让康纳退缩，越发起兴的狼崽嗷嗷叫唤着，拨开海尔森的手让自己的手替代了原本的位置。这种独占欲倒是完美的继承自他的父亲。

手掌下的肌肉结实而柔软，硬起的乳尖戳在他掌心痒痒的，康纳不禁好奇，如果他父亲怀孕，那么这里是否会流出奶水呢？他如实地询问了海尔森。

“不可能、怎么可能怀孕……”海尔森羞恼极了，“绝对不可能怀孕的，这一点我保证。”

“那真是太可惜了……我好想喝到爸爸的奶呀。”康纳叼着海尔森的奶头如是说，“不过这样来说，我射在爸爸里面也没有关系了对不对？”

“……！”意识到康纳没有戴套是不是太晚了一些？

作为新手来说，康纳做得足够好了，他忍到这时才急切地冲撞起来，充分地利用海尔森柔软湿润的阴道摩擦自己也急需发射的阴茎。他一下又一下，囊袋拍打臀部的声音连成一片，海尔森却一反起初的羞涩，手臂一伸环上康纳的后颈，自己迎了上去。

不同于手指和舌头的触感，被填满的，结实有力的撞击让海尔森情迷意乱，哪怕是康纳没有什么技巧只是一味地插入、抽出，年轻人密集的撞击和偶然擦过敏感点带来的颤栗，都逼得他高声浪叫。

打在康纳阴茎上的热潮激得他差点立刻射了出来，他咬牙捞起海尔森的双腿抗到自己肩上，扶着他的腰做最后的冲刺。湿漉漉的甬道仿佛一眼不可能干涸的泉眼，一边绵密地蠕动体贴合作地抚慰着男孩青筋凸起的柱身，一边一股一股涌出热液。

康纳目露凶光，含着海尔森的乳头又吸又咬，夸张地把乳晕都吸进嘴里，双手掰开他的臀瓣企图把自己的蛋都塞到那湿软的甬道中去。

海尔森被操得几乎丢了魂，迎着每一次起伏发出媚叫，光滑娇嫩的下体被康纳粗硬的阴毛剐蹭得都红肿了起来，被轻轻一碰都又热又麻。他觉得自己要被康纳顶穿了，又觉得自己马上就要脱水而死，但他无法阻止自己的渴求，他身体深处某个地方正等待着康纳灌满。最终，他的四肢都痉挛起来，比他想象中的，比上一次更加激烈的高潮降临了，他死死地把自己锁在康纳的阴茎上，颤抖着承受男孩射满他的腿间。

当康纳放开海尔森退出来时，海尔森身上留满了他留下的痕迹，一侧的乳头被他咬得红肿几乎破皮，大张的腿间红彤彤的一片，显然是被好好地使用过的样子；至于床单，肯定完全毁了，不仅是海尔森的大腿、连带康纳的小腹，都沾上了他喷出的淫液；微张的花穴变成深红色，隔了一会才流出混着白浊的液体。

康纳吞了吞口水，那是他占有他父亲的证据。

初次体验女性高潮的海尔森身体十分的诚实，在高潮中颤抖痉挛近五分钟才渐渐停下，被康纳搂进怀里还时不时打颤一抖。

赞美魔女。康纳恶意地想，他可以狠狠地再干海尔森一炮，射到他肚子鼓起来为止，反正魔法少女不会怀孕，而他又硬起来了，正好不是吗？

END.


End file.
